Hellsing High
by Quincygirl93
Summary: Fate has always been cruel to my family. Even after my parents died, these dreams warn me of someone. Someone who seems to know more about me than myself. R&R plz! I really suck at summaries!
1. Beautiful Nightmare

Hellsing High

Summary: Fate has always been cruel to my family. Ever since my parents died, I've been having these haunting nightmares. They always involve the same person who seems to know me deeper than I know myself.

Chapter 1: Beautiful Nightmare

**"NO! NO! NO!"** I was screaming, running farther and farther into the darkness. Inhuman screams followed me, echoing all around. **"STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!"** I ran deeper, my pale skin numb with cold. I crashed in front of a small church, my body shaking. I got up, grabbing the door handle and thrusting it open. I crawled inside, dragging the heavy door behind me until it closed. The screams were muffled, almost silenced as I slumped against it. "W-w-why can't I wake up?"

The screams ended, only to be replaced with a defeaning silence. The only thing that I could hear was my heart pounding in my chest and my exasperated gasps. "What the hell was that anyway?" I asked the darkness, getting up and walking down to the altar. I pretended not to notice that my red pajamas had been replaced by a long black sleeveless dress. It fit the top portion of my body, then flared out in tiers and ending just a few centimeters off the floor.

I shuddered, rubbing my arms. It wasn't that it was cold inside; It was actually quite warm since it was still summer. It was a dreaded feeling in the pit of my stomach, like someone was watching me in the shadows. I turned around, feeling that someone was directly behind me. "W-who's there?" I stuttered, searching the darkness for any sign of life. There was nothing but inky blackness surrounding me.

**SQUEAK!**

**SQUEAK!**

I looked up, swallowing the lump in my throat. Looking back down at me was a large batch of glowing red eyes. "Bats? Did it really have to be bats?" I muttered, slowly edging towards the door. _'If I'm quiet, maybe they won't notice me.' _I smiled nervously, glancing behind myself cautiously. "How unfortunate. Though, I've been getting bored waiting for you, Abi." I jumped and turned around, only to be met with a pair of human-like glowing red eyes. Which belonged to a shadowed figure who was bent to my eye level. _Creepy!_

"Tell me that you're not a part of this dream and have come to wake me up." I muttered, hoping that I had guessed right. The shadowed figure just shook his head, giving me the biggest grin with razor sharp teeth glinting in the dim light. "Um, on second thought, I'll try to find my way out." I started walking backwards, watching him slip back into the shadows. "I wouldn't go that way." I stopped, realizing that he was behind me once again.

"You never know what can be lurking in the darkness." I felt his arms around my waist, practically scaring the shit out of me. "Like you? Look, it's nice to meet you and all, but I really need to find a way out of this crazy nightmare." I pulled away, stumbling foreward a bit because I didn't have shoes on my feet. "How can you be sure that this is another dream?" He appeared next to me, still hiding in the shadows. "Well, I'll know in a minute if I am dreaming."

I opened the door and walked out into the dim light. I approached the cliff with caution, noticing that he hadn't followed me. I shook my head and started to edge closer, looking back at the church over my shoulder. I felt a cold weight on my back, realizing that it was him. "I can't let you do that, but I will. I know we'll meet again, wether it be in a reality or a dream." I turned in his grasp, looking up at his face. His eyes glowed with a hellish red, skin pale with death, and long black, messy hair that framed his face perfectly.

"Who are you?" I asked, losing my balance for a minute. "My master calls me..." He held me close as he went foreward, both of us tumbling off the cliff and falling towards the rough dark waves beneath. "Alucard."

**

* * *

**

"HOLY SHIT!"

I jumped up, falling out of my bed and landing on the hard mahogany floor. "Ouch! A dream it was after all. Ugh, why didn't Martin wake me up?" I sighed, picking myself and the fallen comforter off the floor. I heaved it onto the bed in a jumbled mess, not bothering to make my bed. _'It's only going to get messed up again anyway.' _I looked over at the alarm clock and screamed. **"MARTIN! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP? I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" **I was panicing, grabbing the school's uniform from my closet and slipping behind my japanese screen.

_'If he isn't awake, I'm going to kill him!'_ I thought, slipping out of my pajamas and into the red knee-length skirt and blazer combo. I grabbed the black socks just as my brother came in, clothed in a terry bathrobe and a cup of coffee in hand, his long light brown hair in a tangled ponytail. "What's all the yelling, sis?" He asked, stifling a yawn. I glared at him, then kicked him in the gut. "That enough to wake you up, asshole? Because I'm going to be late for school!" I screamed, yanking my red backpack from the bed.

"All right, sorry. I forgot that you were starting today. Damn Mondays." Martin muttered, holding his stomach and stumbling out of my room into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my brush, running it through my long blackish-brownish hair. "Well, can't really blame him can I? He was up late, writing his new book." I smiled lightly and pulled down a crimson colored ribbon, tying my hair back with it. I got up from my vanity and made my way out of my room, snagging a piece of toast from Martin's plate. "Hey, that's my breakfast!"

"Shut up! I need it more!" I smacked him upside the head, looking over the headline in the newspaper. "Another girl went missing last night?" Martin only nodded, putting the paper down and getting up from the kitchen table. "Unfortunatly. These disappearences are really racking up. She has to be the seventh so far." I don't know why he keeps count. It's just another quirk of his. As well as his hazel eyes that look identical to mine, tan skin and a knack for writing. I sometimes tease him and call him 'Renji' because he wears his hair just like the character. One year, he dressed up just like him and then pretended to find hollows all over the place. Apparently, he also inheirited dad's sense of humor.

"I'll see you this afternoon then!" I shouted, racing out the door of our apartment and heading towards the elevator. "Morning Abi!" I looked up and smiled; I had forgotten that I was going to start school with my first friend since we moved here, Rip Van Winkle. "Morning Rip. My brother was working late last night, so I woke up later than I had plan-"

"No need to apologize! I woke up late too, so if we run, we might be able to make it in time." She shrugged, giving me wide grin that only added cuteness to her freckled pale face. "Alright, but let's not get distracted by cute guys on the way, okay?" I grabbed her hand and jumped into the open elevator. "Aww, but that Luke Valentine was really hot, you have to admit that." The two of us started laughing, her hair gleaming a dark blue under the lights.

"Yeah, but his brother is a total dumbass." Rip nodded in deep agreement, her blue eyes filled with a hateful fire. As much as I knew, she had been given hell by him before. It had not been a pretty picture when she came down to our apartment, crying and screaming for help. That was when we became friends and had been together ever since. "You think they've let him out again?"

"I doubt it; He was guilty of atemptted rape. They should've tried him as an adult." I grasped her hand, squeezing it. "I'm not going to let that bastard near you." She looked up at me, and smiled a little. "Thanks Abi." I smiled back, looking away as the doors opened. "Well, let's see if we can make it through the day."

* * *

"Hurry Rip! We're just about there!"

"I'm running as fast as I can! We're not going to make it!"

"Don't be so negative! According to my watch, we still have five minutes!"

"Then can we stop for a minute and take a breather?"

"No! We're almost to the gate! Just another few feet!"

As soon as I had said that, a black limo pulled up to the front gate. I stopped, almost losing my balance as Rip ran into me. "Who the hell is that?" I whispered, watching as a rather tall man in the guys uniform step out, completely unaware of us. "He must be the new exchange student. I heard that he came from a really rich family." I rolled my eyes at her, giving her a _'No shit, sherlock'_ look. "Oi, he's looking at us!" She pointed out, leaning on my shoulder. And it was unfortunatly true; he was looking at us, but no sooner had our eyes met, I felt the weirdest connection; Almost as if I knew him.

He apparently felt it too. His red eyes widened with surprise, but he smiled a little and waved politely at me. "Rip, what was that exchange students name?" I muttered, waving back at him. "Um, I can't remember. Why? You know him from somewhere?" She asked, leaning over in time to see the light pink blush that was probably dusting my cheeks. "Yeah, from my dreams. I believe his name was..." I stopped, noticing that he was coming our way. He had a smirk on his face, his eyes glowing with mischief and wonder as he stopped in front of me.

"Alucard."

* * *

AN: Wow, talk about suspense! It's going to get real good from here on out. Just so you know, this is my second attempt at Hellsing High. The first version got torched unfortunatly. But I hope that this version proves to be more appealig than the other. So, Seras, could you do the disclaimer?

Seras: Of course. Quincygirl93 does not own Hellsing in any shape or form. Just her OC's.

AN: Not bad.

Seras: Not bad? Is that all you can say?

AN: No, but hey, at least I don't criticize you like Alucard.

Seras: That's true.

Next time...

'School Lunch Romance'

See you later!


	2. School Lunch Romance Pt1

Hellsing High

Chapter 2: School Lunch Romance Part 1

I was shocked to say the least. But there he was, standing in front of me, in all his glory. He was even more handsome and more perfect than he was in my dreams; the way the black pants hung not too tight or too loose, the way the red blazer hung around his shoulders, the way the white shirt button was open and exposing the skin just underneath his collar bone, and the way the red tie was loose around his neck. The crowds and business of the world became mere silence as we stood, me looking up and him looking down, before the ivy covered brick wall.

"Is that you, Alucard?" My heartbeat quickened when he leaned down, and hesitantly, placed a soft, cold kiss to my forehead. I felt a familiar heat on my face as he lowered himself even more, his index finger on my lips. I just closed my eyes, waiting for his lips to come in contact with mine. **"HELLO! EARTH TO ABI! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"** Rip screamed, dragging me away and skipping through the large groups of students already in the front lawn.

It didn't take long to reach the elborate french doors, but just as we were about to enter I turned around to look back at the gate, only to find Alucard standing there with a black backpack in hand and smirk on his face. He leaned closer, close enough to whisper in my ear.

"Could I be anyone else?"

* * *

**" Get out! You serious?" **Rip practically jumped out of her seat, letting the chair fall to the floor with a loud _**'Clang!'**_. A large bunch of students turned around and glanced at us, then went back to chatting with their friends. "Honestly, Rip. You should use your indoor voice. That way, I nor the people around us will lose our hearing." She shot me a cold glare before sitting back down in the wooden seat. "Sorry, but you think that the exchange student was the guy from your dreams?" I shook my head, turning towards the window. "I'm sure of it. I mean, he could've felt the same connection as I did, but I wasn't for sure until he appeared behind me. He asked me _'Could I be anyone else?'_."

"I don't know; seems like a coincedence to me, but you do have a point. He did seem like he knew you. And he was drop dead gorgeous too." Rip grinned, playing with the piece of her hair that would curl and never stay down. "Shut up! I saw him first." I pushed her lightly, causing her to almost tumble out of her seat. She caught herself just before she hit the floor, grabbing my leg and pulling me under the desk. "Rip, you bitch! I'm going to get you for that!" I shouted, pulling her out of her seat and onto the floor. She screamed and tried to get back onto the chair, only to fall to the floor laughing.

"Please settle down everyone! I know it's the first day, but you need to pay attention!" Everyone in the small room looked up at our teacher, a young woman in her twenties with long blond hair, ice blue eyes, tan skin, and a clean green business suit that seemed more for a man. Of course, we would get Ms. Integra Hellsing aka Sir Integra, who's known as the toughest teacher in the entire school or so I'm told. Anyway, she was standing behind the desk infront of the classroom, holding out the attendance folder like it was a bingo-book and all the students were in it, and glaring at us with a _'I'm the one in charge and I can fail you if piss me off!'_ look on her face. Everyone got in their seats, not wanting to make her more mad than what she was. She must really hate us. "We have an exchange student joining us this year. I want you to give a warm welcome to Alucard Tepes."

My mouth dropped open as he sauntered in, the smirk from this morning still on his face. He smiled at me and waved, oblivious of the stares he was getting from the other students. Someone must really hate me up there. I slipped my hands over my face, hoping to hide my rather scarlet blush and slid deeper into my seat until I was practically under the desk. I shut my eyes, trying to ignore his footsteps as they got closer and closer. "It's nice to see you again, Abi. I'm sorry that we didn't get to talk much this morning."

I peeked through my fingers, only to meet his crimson eyes. It took me a minute to realize that he was standing right in front of me, backpack hung over his shoulder and staring at me. Along with the rest of the class. _'Oh shit.'_ I thought, my face heating up as he sat in the desk next to mine. Rip turned around in her seat and flashed me a grin and a thumbs up. I only groaned and slammed my head against the desk. **Hard.** _'This is going to be one **HELL** of a school day.'_

* * *

"You feeling okay Abi?" Rip asked, plopping down next to me. We were outside in the commons area, eating the lunch the school had provided, which gets more disgusting every year if you ask me. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a small headache, that's all." I put on a fake smile and went back to trying to eat the disgusting lump of food that was on my plate. I poked it with my fork repeatedly, staring at it with disdain. "What the hell was this supposed to be anyway?"

"Chicken, I think."  
"It looks like shit and I think it moved."  
"I know; Everyone says that."  
"Then how the hell can you eat that stuff?"  
"I try to ignore the slimy cardboard taste."  
"That I can see from your face. Here."

I slid my plate in front of her, watching in amazement as she practically shoved the whole thing in her mouth. "Where the hell do you put it all?" Rip just shrugged and went back to eating, this time more slowly. "Once you get past the cardboard, it's not that bad." I held my hand in front of my mouth and swallowed the saliva that had accumulated in my mouth. "No thanks; I think I'll get something on the way home." I rubbed the back of my head nervously, looking away in a random direction. And guess who happened to be in that direction, surrounded by fangirls who want him to have lunch with them? "Wow, he's become popular real fast." Rip muttered, taking a quick sip of her warm chocolate milk.

I grabbed her hand and led her to the middle of the courtyard, right where the fangirls were. **"Hey, give the guy some room! I said move it! Yeah, I was talking to you bitch!"** I shouted, pushing my way through to the fountain. There he sat, a bottle of red liquid in one hand and a book in the other. "Hey Alucard." I smiled at him, brushing a piece of hair behind my ear and holding my hands behind my back. Alucard looked up from his book and at me, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "Good afternoon, Abi. I hope your headache has gone." He got up, standing in front of me as he did this morning. I only smiled and rubbed the back of my head nervously. "Well, yeah, it is mostly. Hey, you want to eat lunch with me and Rip? It's better than eating alone."

Alucard just nodded and slipped the bottle into his pocket as I led him through the massive crowd of fangirls, who just glared at me with jealousy and disdain. "Damn fangirls." He muttered, his eyes hidden by his long black hair. "Well, you're not the only one with them." Rip jumped up and let him have her seat next to me. "There's Luke Valentine, Hans Gusche, and Mr. Maxwell. Though only Sir Integra calls him Enrico, but rumors' going around that those two had a little thing during the summer." Rip chirpped happily, that stupid grin she had given me this morning on her face. The one that seemed like she was up to something. _'Wait, I know that look. She isn't going to-'_

"Be right back. I have to go to the ladies room real quick." Rip got up from her seat and practically ran until she was out of both of our sights. _'That sneaky, little bitch. But what if it's all just a huge coincedence? What if he isn't the Alucard from my dreams? What if he's just another guy that looks, sounds, and acts like him?'_ I looked up, watching as his hair danced wildly in the wind, his face seemingly calm. The heat returned and I gazed in another direction, trying to hide the scarlet blush from earlier. Unfortunatly, he took notice of it.

"Abi, why are you hiding your pretty face?" I felt his hand, so smooth and soft, caress my cheek with the most tender care. I couldn't tear myself away from his handsome face, his gorgeous red eyes the swirled with care. But there was something else underneath it. I couldn't exactly see it but it was there. Hiding in darkness of that care, waiting to be given into, to be released. My body went numb with the same cold as last night's dream as the reality around us began to change. The last thing I remember was Alucard holding me close to him as the landscape around us faded into a cold inky blackness.

* * *

AN: Well, that took a long time.

Integra: Why do I have to put up with a bunch of teenagers? And who said anything about that warthog and I being together?

AN: Just a little something for the fans. I could've put you with the Major.

Integra:(Pulls out gun) You better not!

AN:(Holds up hands in defence) I'm not! Though, I'm surprised you didn't say anything about Alucard and my OC.

Integra:(Evil aura surrounds her) All in due time.

AN:(Hides behind Alucard) Can you the disclaimer please, Alucard?

Alucard: Quincygirl93 does not own Hellsing or it's characters in any shape or form.

Next time: School Lunch Romance Part 2

AN: See you then hopefully!

Integra:( with a sick twisted grin) Yes, hopefully.

AN: ALUCARD SAVE ME!

* * *

And it's true; School lunches do get more disgusting every year.


	3. School Lunch Romance Pt2

Hellsing High

Disclaimer: Yeah, as you all know, I don't own Hellsing or any of it's characters. I only own my Oc's.

Previous Chapter: "Abi, why are you hiding your pretty face?" I felt his hand, so smooth and soft, caress my cheek with the most tender care. I couldn't tear myself away from his handsome face, his gorgeous red eyes the swirled with care. But there was something else underneath it. I couldn't exactly see it but it was there. Hiding in darkness of that care, waiting to be given into, to be released. My body went numb with the same cold as last night's dream as the reality around us began to change. Alucard held me close to his cool body as the landscape around us faded into a cold inky blackness.

Chapter 3: School Lunch Romance Pt. 2

"Truth is stranger than fiction." -Mark Twain

"Not this again!" I screamed, stumbling over a root. I nearly tripped but caught myself at the last second, sprinting into another random direction. I could hardly see anything in the darkness, my bare feet sore and cold from all the running I've done. The screams behind me got louder, warning me of how close they were. "Oh please, **someone wake me up**!" The tears in my eyes burned, but I kept on into the darkness. Then the screams ended, just as fast as they came, leaving me in the silence of the dark. But I didn't even stop; I pushed on to the church that sat on the cliff, hoping that safety would be there. I stubbed my toe against a loose stone, falling hard on my knees. I winced as I pulled myself up, looking up at the doorway of the church. There was the shadowed figure standing there, his hand beckoning me.

I started foreward, but was stopped by a tugging on my leg. I glanced down and screamed; a bloody, rotting corpse of a man had a grip on my ankle and was yanking me down to the ground. I struggled to grab a hold of a rock or something, but strangely the rocks had all vanished, leaving me at the mercy of the corpse. It just looked at me with hollow eyes, teeth bared to feast on it's prize before it seemed to melt to dust. "I've had enough of you, goddamn punk." I turned around and nearly cried; Alucard was standing right behind me, the full moon uncovered by the dark clouds and it's light falling down on him. I felt a blush grow slightly as his face was turned to the moon, a sadistic smile in place of his smirk. "You should be more careful, Abi. You never know what lurks in the shadows of the night."

I sighed, mostly from exhaustion, before he picked me up and cradled me to his chest, placing a light kiss to my forehead. He turned toward the church, almost snarling at it with disgust. I started to play with his red tie, catching his attention after a few seconds of growling. "Abi..." He whispered, holding me closer to him. I grasped his shirt tightly, shutting my eyes as he held something cold to my forehead. "How do you know that this is a dream?" Alucard asked, stroking the side of my face gently. "If I am killed here, then I'll wake up there. In the real world." The words stung as they slipped down my tounge, the sound of a safe-catch being flipped causing me to panic. "Don't worry, my sweet Abi. This is, after all, just a dream."

**BANG!**

* * *

"Abi..."

'Someone's calling me?' The pain creeped through my spine and set my nerves a flame, a groan escaping my lips. "T-that hurts." A cold feeling seeped through the front of my shirt like ice water, a weight on my stomach shifting slightly.

"Abi, wake up..."

The darkness melted away with only the blurred outline of a face in it's wake, bloody crimson eyes staring back into mine. "Alucard, will you get off me?" I shoved at him playfully, sitting up in the hospital cot that resided in the nurses office. He stepped back, giving me just enough room to get off the hard cot, watching silently.

My back cracked before he said anything. "You've been unconcious for two hours." I glanced over at the clock, only to groan in realization that he was right. "No sense in going back to class now that the day's almost over." I replied, grabbing my blazer from the back of Alucard's chair. I tried so hard not to meet his gaze, making my way to the door, but I looked back anyway. And blushed. He was directly behind me and when I turned, his lips crashed onto mine. I swore I turned several shades of red before he finally let go, though to be honest I didn't really want him to. But he did, pulling away from me and opening the door. Alucard looked satisfied with himself as we walked down the hall to the Main Office, his mouth twisted into a familiar smirk. We stopped for a minute just to sign out, then headed out the front doors and off the school campus.

* * *

"I know this cafe that some of my friends work at that's not too far from here. Why don't we stop there since you haven't exactly had lunch?" We had been traveling in total silence, save for any passing vehicle zooming by just to get to it's destination. I merely nodded, trying to keep up with his fast pace. "That's very kind of you, but I think I can get something at home. After I explain to my brother that I passed out at school again." I whispered the last bit, hoping that he hadn't heard me. "Again? This has happened before?" Alucard looked down at me as we continued down the sidewalk, his cool fingers gently touching mine. The heat came back to my face, turning it several shades of red.

"It was after my parents had died. I had finished a test when I started to feel dizzy, then everything went black. When I woke up, I was in my room with my brother next to me. That was also when these rather odd dreams started." I stopped, letting the images flood my mind. "And what of these rather odd dreams? Are they not **pleasent**?" Alucard's tone was bitter as he kept walking, head held down and bangs hiding his eyes. "They were pleasent. But the thing that I found odd about them was that there was a man. A man with your name. A man named Alucard." He stopped, then turned to me with another smirk. "Did he have black hair hair like mine?" Alucard asked, coming towards me slowly. "Yes, he did."

"And red eyes like mine?"

"Yes."

"And pale skin like mine?"

"Yes."

"And did he wear a red hat with a wide brim?"

"Yes!"

"And did he wear a long red coat with a black suit underneath?"

"Yes and a red caravat too. It's almost as if you know him."

He laughed, picking me up bridal style. "Know him? My sweet Abi, he and I are one and the same!" Alucard continued walking and then turned down an alley, his pace gradually gaining speed. "Hang on." He warned, then jumped gracefully over the end of the alley, landing on his feet perfectly. I exhaled, noticing that during the jump I had held my breath. "I'm sorry, but it was the only way to get to the cafe." Alucard held me closer to him, his grip tightening slightly. I looked up at him and he smirked, continuing on down the darkening path, despite the sun still being out.

"Um, Alucard, where exactly is this cafe you were talking about?" The shadows seem to follow us, their long, wispy fingers reaching out to touch us. "We're just about there. Don't worry about them. They won't touch you as long as I'm around." He stroked the side of my face gently, just as he had done in my dream. "You really are the same. I knew it; I knew it was you when we met this morning." I was smiling, feeling that my heart was no longer burdened with the questioning of his identity. Alucard looked down at me and actually smiled before glancing up. "We're here."

"Already?" I whined, wanting to be held by him just a little bit longer. He shook his head, letting me down on the wooden porch. Alucard walked in, holding the door open for me. "Thank you, Alucard." I followed suite, turning to him as he shut the door. "Master, welcome back!" Five girls chorused, knocking me to the floor before surrounding him. "Ladies, you've knocked our guest to the floor. That was very rude." All five turned to me; I heard one of them gasp. "Abi?" I looked up and there was my best friend, dressed in a purple french maids' outfit. "Rip? What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were still in school." I asked as she helped me up, muttering a quick 'thank you' to her. "I work here. Plus, school got out about an hour ago. What about you?"

"Alucard brought me here." I jerked my thumb over at him, which caused him to grin. "He also said that I could get lunch here." Rip's eyes widened, then she started to laugh. "I'm sorry, I forgot you passed out during lunch. Since you didn't get anything earlier, why don't you two find a seat and order something?" I smiled and started to laugh, forgetting that there were four other girls that were gawking at me. I stopped and turned to them, but was knocked to the floor again as I was hugged and cuddled by all four.

"OMG, Master, she's so cute!"

"I love her hair. Tell me, do you curl it in the morning?"

"The ribbons' so adorable!"

"She's got pretty eyes."

"Ladies, ladies, give our guest some room to breath. And introduce yourselves properly." The four turned to a fourteen year old boy with short black hair standing next to a red drape, his blue eyes gleaming with mischief. "Yes, Walter." The four chorused again, getting up off the floor. The first one had short blonde hair with bright blue eyes and pale skin, dressed in a yellow french maids' outfit, smiling and bowing to me. "My name is Seras Victoria. It's very nice to finally meet you, Miss Abi." She stepped back, allowing another girl to bow in front of me.

This one too had pale skin, but with brown eyes, brown hair, brown frame glasses and a black french maids' outfit. "Welcome to our cafe. I'm Briana, assistant manager and decorater." She stepped back, following the same procedure as Seras. The next girl was short, almost my height, with tan skin, black hair and gorgeous glassy green eyes. Her outfit was a dark forest green, so dark that it was almost black. "I'm Shadow. There really isn't much to know about me, but I hope we can be friends anyway." She too stepped back and pushed the last girl foreward, snickering as she stumbled a bit. The last girl had long blonde hair tinged with brown, blue eyes and pale skin. Her outfit was inverted; instead of black, it was white. "I'm Emily. I may be clumsy at times, but I can make some very good pastries."

"And I'm Walter C. Dornez, the manager of this little cafe. It's nice to meet the girl that captured Alucard's heart." Walter kissed my hand, laughing as Alucard growled. He lifted the drape just a bit before disappearing behind it. "Does he want us to follow him?" I asked, glancing over at Alucard. He smiled, taking my hand and leading me behind the drape as well. I was shocked at the sight infront of us; a black gazebo with trellises of blood red roses going up the side had been doecorated for a romantic dinner for two. Candles had been lit to provide light in the growing darkness, scattered around so not to light the flowers on fire. Alucard pulled out one of the black chairs, offering it to me.

"You sure know how to treat a lady." I sat down, giggling as he pushed me in. Alucard sat across from me, hands clasped in front of him. "We've known each other since your parents died. Why would I treat you differently?" I opened my mouth to say something, but was cut short when Walter walked in and sat a bottle of red wine on the table. "We hope you two enjoy your meal." He bowed, winked at Alucard, then ran like a bat out of hell. Alucard glared at the spot were Walter had stood, mumbling profanities in another language. I felt my ears burn; I couldn't understand a word he was saying, but alot of what he said sounded just plain dirty. "Um, Alucard..." I spoke up, getting his attention. "I'm sorry. Tell me Abi, what did you think of the dream you had in the nurses office?" He poured himself a glass of wine and proceeded to fill mine.

"I don't know how to describe it." I looked away, staring out at the river. Alucard set the bottle down hard enough to let me know that he was upset. "You don't know how to describe it? Maybe I should send you more dreams like that." I turned back to him, eyes wide with shock. He started to laugh and I realized that he had been joking. "No, I wouldn't do that. I don't wish to scare you or harm you in anyway, Abi." Alucard took a sip of his wine, an amused smirk on his lips. I sighed in relief, pretending not to notice how far in my seat I had slid. "But if you want..."

"NO! I mean, the dreams are fine, but..." I stopped for a minute, taking notice as he leaned foreward. "But, I just want to know... how are you doing it? Why are you so interested in me? What importance am I to you?" Alucard didn't answer me. Instead, he sat back, comtemplating on how to answer my questions. "What... are you?" I looked into his eyes, fear and curiousity hidden in my own. "Tell me, Abi, what do you know about vampires?"

"That they drink blood, pocess powers beyond imagination and are never out in the sun. Why do you ask?" He only smiled at me, taking my hand in his own. "My sweet Abi, it was merely a question of my own curiousity. I just wanted to see what you knew." His hand was cold despite the temperature being above eighty degrees outside. "That's not a good answer." I hid my eyes with my bangs, staring at the crimson tablecloth. "I know it isn't, but can you bear the truth about me? You know from your dreams and your experience from earlier that I am not a normal man nor am I human. Can you guess what I am?"

"You're a vampire." I swallowed the hard lump in my throat, wincing as he started to laugh, an insane glow in his eyes. "Vampire? What an understatement! I am the No-Life King, a nosferatu, a true monster, sitting in front of you and yet you're not afraid of me." The last part was softer, his eyes losing the insanity that had took over. "Because I've come to trust you after you've been with me for so long." The reply was inoccent enough, but he scoffed at it and sat down, almost pleased with the reaction he got. "You would put your trust in a monster like me?" Alucard asked, picking up his wine glass and taking a sip. "I already have. I know you won't hurt me." I looked up, just in time to see an actual smile grace his features. "Well then, you've made a very dangerous decision, trusting me." Alucard leaned back, taking another sip of his wine.

"I know, but I think it's the best decision I've ever made."

* * *

AN: Sorry it took so long. But this chapter was so hard to write.

Next time:

Jealousy

See you then readers!


	4. Jealousy

Hellsing High

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Hellsing or it's characters in any shape or form. Just my Oc's. And this chapter is going to be kindof long. Just a warning.

Chapter 4: Jealousy

Walking home with your boyfriend at night is normal. Walking home with a vampire who keeps staring at you with lust in his eyes, not so normal. "Alucard, will you please stop?" I only got a growl for an answer, but he was soon silent as we walked into the town square. "You never answered my question from earlier." He stopped as we passed a group of giggling freshmen, who smiled and waved flirtiously at him before continuing into another store. "You could've picked even one of them to be around, but you chose me. Why? What importance am I to the King of Vampires?" Alucard turned to me, staying silent as his bangs covered his eyes.

"It's very complicated. You wouldn't understand right now, but in time you will, Abi." Alucard turned back in the direction that we were walking, his cool demeanor returning. "You're not going to tell me until the right time or until I find out on my own?" I huffed, watching as he threw his shoulders back and laughed. "Whichever one comes first, but be warned. I am a dangerous creature. Everything, even things that are better not to be known, about me attracts you." Now it was my turn to laugh; The No-Life King quoting 'Twilight'? I was laughing so hard I didn't notice how he was in a state of confusion and how that confusion soon melted into maniacal laughter.

"You sounded almost like that prissy vampire Edward!" I had stopped laughing long enough to say that, but I kept giggling as Alucard struggled to control himself. "Edward is not a vampire; He's a fairy!" That got us laughing again, so hard that the people that passed us gave us the strangest looks, almost as if to ask if we were on crack. Well, mostly Alucard got the looks, but he didn't seem to care. We finally stopped laughing and continued to my apartment building, making it inside just as it started to rain. "Thank you for the dinner and the walk home, Alucard. I don't think I've had this much fun since my parents died." I felt a small pang in my heart as I said that and a feeling of sadness began to overtake me. "I wish they were still here. Then you would've had a chance to meet them."

"I don't think they would think of me too kindly if they were told that I am a vampire." He whispered into my ear, nipping it lightly. A shiver of pleasure went down my spine and I leaned closer to him, exposing my neck just a bit. Alucard pulled me closer and started to suck on the pale flesh, causing it to turn a light pink and then a bloody red. "Alucard, we're still in the lobby." I moaned, tugging on his tie as he gave the hickey one last lick. He lightly pushed me away, but still gripped my shoulders tightly. "A little warning to those goddamn punks. You belong to me and should they choose to touch you or harm you in anyway," Alucard stopped, anger blazing in his eyes, "They will be personally slaughtered like cattle and left to rot in their graves!" I was still standing there as he let go, shocked still for two reasons:

(1) Alucard just claimed me as his.

(2) He just threatened to kill someone if they even touched me.

"If you're getting this serious, then I must be really important to you." I stared at the white tiled floor, my bangs hiding my face. "You don't know how much you mean to me." His hand cupped my chin as my face was brought up for him to see, for once allowing me to get a good look at his hands. A pentagram seemed to be carved into the skin of his hand, yet it was so old that you could hardly see it against his pale skintone. I could barely make out the strange symbols that were also carved in the spaces of the pentagram just as his lips met mine for the second time that day. I didn't even think as I shut my eyes and slipped my hands around the back of his neck. Time had stopped for both of us and I had forgotten that we were in the lobby of my apartment building. Making out. In front of everyone. There were alot of 'Awws' from couples and a few 'Icks' from little kids, telling their parents that they weren't going to do that when they grew up.

We ignored everything around us, save for a very angry, horrified scream of one particular fangirl that just so happened to live in my building. Alucard and I broke apart and stared at the girl. The girl's name was Cassandra; I recognized her from all the school plays she's been in since kindergarden. I glared at her and she glared back, anger burning in her brown eyes and her tan face wrinkling with disgust. The same eyes and face she used to get the lead roles since the director just so happened to be her dad. "Got a problem, Cassandra?" I growled, stepping infront of Alucard. If there's one thing I knew about her, she wouldn't last long in a physical confrontation. You see, she had made fun of Rip's singing and I wasn't going to stand by and watch my one and only friend in this town get bullied by some plastic bitch and her clique. So, I went up and told her to back off, but then she said something about how I have no parents and I lost it. I tackled her to the ground and managed to give her a bloody nose before the fight had really begun and the teachers pulled me off of her.

Though I got lectured by my brother and a three day suspension from school, it felt good to tell that plastic wannabe bitch not to mess with me and my friends. But anyway, back to the present, it was a staring contest between her and me as I waited for her to answer my question. "Problem? Only you dating a hot guy is my problem. I didn't think that strays were able to date pedigrees." Cassandra strutted past me like she was a model, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder and batting her eyes flirtiously at Alucard. "Why do you want a filthy street rat like her when you can have a sweet little princess like me?" Okay, her calling me a filthy street rat and a stray was enough to make my blood boil. But flirting with Alucard after he claimed me as his? That really did it. "**HEY BITCH! **" I shouted, pulling my fist back and sending it straight to her face. But Alucard caught it instead, lowering it slightly. "What the hell is the the big idea? I'm about to beat some sense into this bitch!"

Alucard pointed to the corner where a lone policeman was watching us, his eyes hidden by the bill of his cap. "I think we should settle this in the kareoke lounge. At least let Alucard hear one of us before he makes a choice on who he wants to be with, but I already know the answer to that." Oh, did I want to hurt that plastic bitch. But anyway, she lead the way to the lounge, which had been installed by the owner thanks to her dad's pestering. Cassandra grinned as she took the stage, popping in a CD into the machine. I sat next to Alucard on the bright red couch, shaking my head with embarassment as the music began. "God, not Circus by Britney Spears."

_'There's only two types of people in the world,_  
_The ones that entertain and the ones that observe _

_Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl _

_Don't like the backseat, gotta be first _

_I'm like the ring leader, I call the shots _

_I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot _

_When I put on a show'_

_'I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins _

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break _

_I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage _

_Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same'_

_'All eyes on my in the center of the ring just like a circus _

_When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip Just like a circus _

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me _

_Show me what you can do _

_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus'_

_'There's only two types of guys out there,_  
_Ones that can hang with me and the ones that are scared _

_So baby I hope that you came prepared _

_I run a tight ship, so beware _

_I'm like a ring leader, I call the shots _

_I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot _

_When I put on a show'_

_'I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins _

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break _

_I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage _

_Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same'_

_'All eyes on my in the center of the ring just like a circus _

_When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip _

_Just like a circus _

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me _

_Show me what you can do _

_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus'_

_'Let's go..._  
_Let me see what you can do _

_I'm running this _

_Yeah, like what...?_

_'All eyes on my in the center of the ring just like a circus _

_When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip _

_Just like a circus _

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me _

_Show me what you can do _

_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus'_

_'All eyes on my in the center of the ring just like a circus _

_When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip _

_Just like a circus _

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me _

_Show me what you can do _

_Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus'_

Cassandra finished her song with her shirt opened enough to reveal a little too much cleavage, earning whistles and catcalls from numerous guys. "How's that, Abi?" She smirked, pushing past me and sitting right next to Alucard. I glared at her before getting up, smacking her on the back of her head on my way up the stage. I quickly grabbed the red electric guitar, warming it up by playing a few chords. "Okay, so what if you can sing Britney Spears? At least I play the actual song than use some stupid kareoke CD. And I have the guts to sing outside of my gender." That got 'Ohhhh's' from everyone watching us, even from Hans who normally sat in the back and avoided everyone. He got up and walked up to the stage, taking his place at the drumset behind me. "Hans, you don't mind?" I only got a nod for an answer as he started slowly. I took the cue and started to play, every chord and note that I had mermerized repeating in my head.

_'Tonight, my head is spinning _

_I need something to pick me up _

_I've tried but nothing is working _

_I won't stop _

_I won't say I've had enough _

_Tonight, I start the fire _

_Tonight, I break away'_

_'Break away from everybody _

_Break away from everything _

_If you can't stand the way this place is _

_Take yourself to higher places'_

_'At night I feel like a vampire _

_It's not right _

_I just can't give it up _

_I'll try to get myself higher _

_Let's go _

_We're going to light it up _

_Tonight we start the fire _

_Tonight we break away'_

_'Break away from everybody _

_Break away from everything _

_If you can't stand the way this place is _

_Take yourself to higher places'_

_'If you can't stand the way this place is _

_Take yourself to higher places_

_'Break away from everybody _

_Break away from everything _

_If you can't stand the way this place is _

_Take yourself to higher places'_

_'Take yourself to higher places'_

I sighed as the song came to an end, everyone clapping and whistling. Even Alucard was clapping and an annoyed Cassandra sitting next to him glaring with disdain. I waved at Hans and mouthed a quick _'Thank You'_ before replacing the guitar and walking up to Alucard, grinning with personal triumph. "I hope you don't mind, but I do sing songs with a male lead." I muttered, shuffling my feet against the black carpet. He only smirked at me and ruffled my hair playfully, tugging my ribbon out and lacing it through his fingers. "Alucard, I need that! I can't have my hair infront of my face or I can't see." I reached for it, only to have it yanked out of my grasp by one very angry Cassandra. She glared at the two of us before throwing the ribbon down and stomping on it with fury, then strutted away with her nose high in the air. I quickly caught her shoulder, the palm of my hand making contact with her face.

"Next time, think about who's boyfriend you flirt with, **whore!**" I shouted the last part, making sure everyone in the lobby and the lounge heard it. I turned on my heel and walked to the elevator, glancing back at Alucard as I waited. I heard him walking over to me, his footsteps quick and hurried and felt his cold hand on my shoulder. "I know what you're gonna say. She didn't deserve it and that I should go apologize to her, even though I'm pissed off because of her. _Fucking whore_." There was silence as we entered the empty elevator together and I pushed the button for the twentieth floor. "I was going to say you have a nice slap for a woman." I turned and stared at him; I probably looked like a goldfish right now, with my mouth agape and my eyes wide. "I thought you were going to lecture me on fighting with other women!" Alucard smirked before pulling me to him, his hand rubbing my shoulder.

"I like a woman who fights."

* * *

Sorry for the wait. Once again, this chapter was a bit hard to write. And the second song is Break by Three Days Grace. Hope you enjoyed!

See ya!


End file.
